


Canon Fodder

by RedTeamShark



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (Because Matt and Travis didn't wanna Do The Do in front of a Live Studio Audience), Begging, Canon Divergence, F/M, Femdom, Interrupted Cuddling, Pegging, Rough Penetration, Sort of Under Negotiated Sex, fill in the canon, is there a tag for 'canon that should have been'?, minor voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Canon-that-should-have been, Fjord doesn't leave Avantika's room when it says be does in the episode. Spoilers for C2E37.--Avantika may have teased him with the almost for hours, days, perhaps weeks; time still held a dream-like flux in this world, the stars outside the window not moving, the bird perched on the small balcony still and watchful. Bird… There was something about that bird…Thought floated away as her voice entered his ear again, low and commanding of his full attention. “Do you wish to do this my way?”





	Canon Fodder

**Author's Note:**

> It is an honor and a privilege to be the one who fills in the canon sex scenes that don't get played out this campaign. Also I heard a rumor that the handsomest Talks Machina host in the world reads all the fanfic personally so @ BWF leave a comment if you like peg&beg.

He hesitated at the door, looked back to her for just a moment before turning, placing his hand on the worn wood. Go. Of course. They would all need the rest of--

Her hand, thankfully gloved once again, pressed down on the door before he could open it, her arm stretched out from behind him and Fjord was suddenly, _viscerally_ aware of how close she was. “Perhaps our evening is not yet complete…”

He swallowed, slowly lowered his hand from the door as he turned to face her. Avantika stepped closer, seemed to be gazing down at him despite their nearly equal heights. “My… my companions may grow concerned.”

“You said yourself that you are their captain… Or was that a lie as well?” One eyebrow arched and Fjord shook his head quickly. “If you are their captain, it’s none of their concern what you do.”

It was like the dreams, in a way. Fjord felt as if he were only partially in control of his movements as he stepped forward, entered her space and backed her across the captain’s quarters. More than that, he felt as if there was an expectation of him that he was unsure how to meet. Avantika’s eyes lit up with an emotion he couldn’t parse as he leaned in to kiss her, stayed locked on him and sapped all romance from the gesture. Her mouth moved against him eagerly, however, her arms sliding over his shoulders as his circled her waist, pulling each other closer.

Her hand tugged his hair and he pulled back from the kiss with a hiss of pain, felt her lips press to his neck and her teeth worry the tender skin there. The vivid image of her tearing his throat out with her teeth flashed through Fjord’s mind, his fingers curling around her hips in warning.

“Don’t leave marks.”

“Secretive?” The words purred against his pulse as she bit down again, sucking lightly right over his fluttering heartbeat. “Don’t want your crew to know what you get up to alone?”

“Would you?” He arched away as her teeth tried to sink in again, sought her mouth and drew her lower lip between his own teeth.

It was her turn to pull away, to give him the look of warning. “Mm… if they know, they know better than to comment. But if you’d rather I not… I’ll at least leave them somewhere you can cover up.”

Time swam, dream-like, as she guided his armor off, then his clothing underneath. The few efforts Fjord made to level the playing field and undress her were rebuked, her hands swatting his away from her coat, from her pants. “Keep being handsy and I’ll tie you up,” she warned as she unbuttoned his trousers, her hand cupping him through the thick fabric. “Though perhaps you’d like that.”

Fjord surrendered, let himself be brought to nudity, laid out on her bed under her gaze. This wasn’t the _first_ time he’d laid with a woman, but it had been a while… And the usual women who flirted with him were… well, they were the type to want to do what _he_ wanted, and even _when_ he wanted, Fjord rarely knew exactly _what_ it was that he craved. Avantika, however… He couldn’t place it, not in words, but whatever it was that she had, he liked it. Enough that all hesitations he’d felt had turned to pure craving.

She toyed with him, ran her gloved hand--her gloved _left_ hand, he noted with a little relief--over his bared chest, the flat plane of his stomach, the jut of his hip bone. She leaned over him, kissed him again with something akin to tenderness as her fingertips traced down the inside of his thigh. “It has been some time since I’ve had a handsome man to keep me company for a night. Usually if I want pretty, I have to find a woman.”

“Not sure if I should be--” His breath caught as she pressed her lips over his chest, teeth scraping his nipple “--insulted by that or not.”

“It was a compliment.” There were so many things about the situation that had him responding, stirring between his legs. Her control, her words about him being pretty… the way her eyes tracked unashamed over his exposed skin while he was left to guess and imagine what she would look like naked. Even the threat to tie him up had piqued something in him. To surrender himself that completely to someone else… He shivered, back arching as her teeth scraped down his ribs.

It was maddening, how close she came to touching him before pulling away. Her fingers trailed up the inside of his thigh and he was sure she would grasp him and let him feel that… and the next thing he knew, her hand was on his hip. Her mouth inched lower and lower, almost there, _so close_ and then her lips were on his again, swallowing his words as they pitched higher and higher.

Avantika may have teased him with the almost for hours, days, perhaps weeks; time still held a dream-like flux in this world, the stars outside the window not moving, the bird perched on the small balcony still and watchful. Bird… There was something about that bird…

Thought floated away as her voice entered his ear again, low and commanding of his full attention. “Do you wish to do this my way?”

“Anythin’ you want…” His words felt thick on his tongue, his voice drawling with his accent as he reached for her, slid his fingers into her hair and pulled her into another kiss that made his head spin. She humored him, trailed her hand along his cheek and let him taste her tongue. Fjord fell back panting, his eyes half-lidded. “Anythin’, Captain.”

“Oh, that’s what I like to hear from you. On your stomach, now. Let me see how pretty you are from behind.” She knelt over him as he rolled over, settled her knees to either side of his hips and worked her hands and mouth down his back much like she had his front. Her fingers touched him and Fjord tensed, came to like he’d been splashed in the face with cold water.

“What’re you--”

“Have you done this before?”

Of course he had, months at sea and eventually anyone would… “Not with a… Oh, is that--I mean are you--I don’t mind--” The words stumbled over his lips, silenced as she laughed and kissed his shoulder.

“I don’t have a penis, if that’s what you’re asking. Well, not one that’s permanently attached, anyways.”

That raised more questions than it answered, but the finger that stroked him pushed most of them aside. It wasn’t quite the touch his body was craving, but it was close… combined with the slight friction that being on his front provided, he could enjoy it. “So you want to, uh, be the one that’s goin’ in, then?”

“That is a way to say it, yes. I’m going to fuck you, Fjord.” The silky fabric of her glove touched him one last time before it withdrew, her body lifting from his. “You just relax and let me get ready.”

He let his arms pillow under his head, turned to watch her. The low glow of the candles faded the room to sleepy near-darkness, made more complete as Avantika crossed to the small balcony and pulled a curtain across the opening. She blew out all but one of the candles, moving slowly and skillfully around the darkened room. If he wanted to strain, he could probably see what she was preparing, but… well, his orders had been to relax. So, Fjord relaxed.

Her body joined his on the bed again, the warmth of her bare skin as she ran her hand down his back pulling a low groan from his throat. He craned his neck to look over his shoulder, almost unsurprised that she was still fully clothed save that one missing glove. In fact, he realized as he looked lower, she’d added another layer, something like a harness over her pants with a phallus jutting out from it.

“That’s certainly somethin’.” He reached back, wrapped his hand around it and stroked experimentally. The material’s texture was smooth, a firmness just under it when he squeezed. Almost like when he took himself in hand, come to think of it. “Can I ask why?”

Even in the near darkness, he swore her saw a flush rise on her cheeks. Her hand pressed over his, guiding his movements like it were an actual dick he was stroking as she spoke. “If a man wants me to yield my body to him, he’d best be prepared to yield his to me, first.” She guided him to face down again, pulled his hips back until he lifted them for her, his back arching.

“Quite the philosophy to have.”

“You don’t gain the power I have without wanting it.” Avantika punctuated the sentence with a probing finger at his entrance, this time slicked with something. Fjord closed his eyes as she entered him, relaxed around her and bit in a groan. It’d been quite a while since he’d done anything, with anyone… but this _did_ feel better than the desperation that came with turning to a crew mate while at sea. There was a difference between someone wanting a willing hole to cum into, and someone wanting to fuck _him_. One finger became two and he accepted them eagerly, arched his back like a satisfied cat as she stroked against something inside him, some feel-good moment that sent sparks up and down his spine.

Her fingers withdrew and she pressed the blunted tip of the strap-on to him, ground against him slowly. Despite his efforts, Fjord felt a whine escape his throat, his body pressing back to her. “Fuckin’ hells…”

“Do you want it?” Her fingers curled around his hip, stilled his movements so he couldn’t shift back and take it. “Ask me nicely.”

Fjord swallowed, dug his hands into the sheets of her bed as his muscles trembled with the anticipation. He licked his lips, heard another keening whine leave his throat. “Please, Captain… give it to me…”

“I bet you’ve said those words before.” She thrust forward before he could process, before he could respond, filled him up and Fjord’s eyes went wide, his mouth falling open in an unashamed moan. Avantika filled him completely and pushed forward still, until her hips lay flush against his ass and he swore he was going to burst. Had he thought he’d done this before? Had he thought he’d been ready?

“Gods,” Fjord whimpered out, aware as he tasted blood that he’d bitten down on his forearm sometime during that endless moment of penetration. “Gods, it’s so… so _big_ …”

“Is it too much for you?” Her hand stroked over his hip, her body still above him. “We can stop.”

He didn’t _want_ to stop. For the first time in he wasn’t sure how long, he was getting exactly what he wanted from a sexual encounter. Someone else in charge, a little pain, the illusion of no mercy. Fjord shook his head quickly, shifted back against her and groaned. “T-take it slow… lemme see if it’s too much.”

Avantika pulled back slowly, almost completely out of him, entered him again at a more sedate pace. Fjord closed his eyes this time, let the feeling of the inches filling him be a sensation of pleasure rather than surprise. When her hips pressed flush to him again he nodded, lifted one trembling hand in a thumbs up. “I’m good as long as you don’t go too fast at first.”

“Good. I’d hate to break such a pretty thing.”

She wasn’t gentle with him, but she wasn’t completely heartless. Her movements were thorough, pulling out almost fully each time and thrusting back in completely. The pacing changed as she moved, sometimes pulling back faster, sometimes pushing in with agonizing slowness. Fjord couldn’t ease into a rhythm, and that he liked even more. The pain had done nothing to soften his erection, and he could feel it bobbing against his stomach with every thrust of her hips, leaking sticky pre onto the sheets below. There was no relief for him there, his raised hips taking away the minute friction of being face down.

“Captain… Ah, fuck, Captain, please--” Oh, gods, he needed to get himself under control, get his _voice_ under control… The sensation of her, rocking against that sparking place inside him, was too much. Fjord thrust back as Avantika ground her hips, his eyes rolling back into his skull for a moment. “I need--please, _fuck,_  I need--” The request dissolved into a high whine of pleasure, the sound only muffled as he bit down on his arm again. And he’d been worried about _her_ leaving marks.

“Tell me what you want… What you desire. Use your words.”

Using his words was a struggle, cries of pleasure and curses interrupting him far too often. Fjord panted, tried to string together enough coherency to ask. “Will you--can I--my… mm, _gods_ , I wanna cum…!”

Avantika moaned above him, thrusting deep, her hips twitching against his. He groaned, reached down between his legs and grasped himself, took advantage of the rocking pressure inside him to stroke himself off. His cum splashed warm from his cock to the sheets below and he fell into the spill, felt her collapse on top of him with her hips still moving. For just a moment, he swore he heard her voice, but the world was fading into that strange dream-like state again.

For a little while, he floated on satiation.

She pulled out slowly, removed the harness and tossed the strap-on aside. Fjord rolled onto his back with a satisfied groan, opened one eye enough to watch her. A hand delved into her pants, moved quickly before she moaned again, hips thrusting forward against her palm. When it pulled out she was holding something, some little rounded thing that glowed with magic for a moment before becoming dull. He shifted himself to sit up, lifted a hand and touched her arm gently.

“Would you like to undress now?” His voice was rough from his shouting, rumbling from his chest and sounding more pleading for it. Avantika smiled indulgently, shrugging away her coat and before joining him on the bed, still mostly clothed.

“Aren’t you worried about your crew?” Her tone was teasing, her body pressed close as she reached over and opened the curtain, let the reflecting moonlight bathe them in silver.

“They’ll survive one night without me…” Fjord fought down a yawn, draped his arms around her waist as she settled against him. “Or they’ll all kill each other an’ I’ll only have one set of problems to deal with… but I don’ think Deuce would let them do that.”

“Then stay the night here. Get some rest.” The press of her body against him, soft fabrics on his bare skin, was inviting. He probably _should_ go back, but that would mean getting off the bed, getting dressed… giving up what moment he could have here. Fjord settled more comfortably against the rumpled sheets, looking to the open balcony again. That same fucking bird, that tiny little pocket-sized owl--

“Ah, _shit_.”

* * *

Back in their quarters, Caleb suddenly jolted forward, his eyes wide and seeing again for the first time in over an hour. The others around him jumped as he pressed a hand to his chest, drew in a breath and shook himself off. He glanced around the room quickly, stood up and reached into his pocket as he muttered an incantation, one hand pressing to the room's door. Magic glowed briefly over it, the sound of a lock clunking into place heard through the room.

“Caleb?” Beau asked, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "What was that?"

“ _Caleb!_ ” That shout was Fjord, loud and followed by much louder footsteps, getting closer.

“I really hope he put his pants on before he came running down here,” Caleb muttered, pulling away to slip into the space between the Yasha’s bunk and the wall.


End file.
